


What happened at Pepito's birthday party?

by RoadFar



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于“在Pepito的生日派对上到底发生了什么”这件事，Jensen一反常态地没有喋喋不休。<br/>没有你所期待的特工打斗镜头……这就是为了让他俩能滚一滚而搞的一篇肉……</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened at Pepito's birthday party?

**Author's Note:**

> 中文名对照
> 
> Jensen 简森  
> Cougar 库加  
> Clay 克雷  
> Rogue 罗格  
> Pooch 普奇
> 
> Pepito 佩皮托

简森不是很喜欢玩牌——当对手里有库加的时候。  
他可以玩得还凑合，不是最好，也绝对不是最糟的那个，赢牌的时候眉开眼笑收走自己的战利品，输牌的时候唠里唠叨念到别人耳根子疼，在整场牌局中，他的嘴都不会停——他会兴致勃勃地做现场直播，哪怕只有他一个人听。  
不过这样的机会最近变得有些少，因为在这个墨西哥小镇他一共就认识四个人，大部分时间他都和库加在一起，所以要玩牌的时候也总是有库加的份——他不怎么说话但感谢上帝他并不排斥玩牌，当他坐在简森的对面，将自己的视线从他的帽檐下面探出，投射到简森身上时，那感觉就像被一头美洲狮盯着。  
简森咽了口唾沫。他觉得这一局他一定又死得很难看。  
如果有别人在就好了，比如罗格，或者普奇能暂时忘掉他心头挚爱的车赏脸来玩上一局，但是普奇对简森找的这个地方不屑一顾，罗格整天和克雷又好像有无数的事情要谈，可在这鬼地方？哪有什么重要的事情可谈，他们只不过是去赌斗鸡而已。  
如果他们在——至少他们会顺着简森的喋喋不休也跟着插科打诨，但现在这里只有库加和叽叽喳喳的妓女们，而问题的关键是，小妞儿们都听不懂英语，对简森来说这里就好像只有他和库加一样。  
库加能和她们毫无障碍地沟通，而且看起来她们也都更喜欢库加——或者说得明白一点，她们对简森一点兴趣都没有。这似乎不只是语言不通造成的，不过这……这一点都不重要。  
简森颤颤巍巍地放下一张牌，坐在他下家的女人笑了起来，她们语速飞快地交谈着，坐在他对面的库加看了他一眼。  
“她们又赢了。”  
库加点头。  
“我说库加，你不觉得我们俩应该联手吗……就像以前那样。”  
库加低下头，帽檐遮住了他的表情。  
简森无奈地摇头：“真不知道你在想什么……好吧。”他伸手摸到自己的裤腰，恋恋不舍地摸了摸自己的皮带扣，然后坐在椅子上把裤子脱了下来——库加在他的对面把自己的衬衣也给脱了，露出他巧克力色的漂亮肌肉。  
“喔喔……”简森眯起眼睛促狭地叫了几声，他看见周围的女人们都盯着库加裸露的上半身眼放凶光，没人在乎他到底穿没穿内裤。  
简森夹紧了自己的双腿——他为今天佩皮托的生日做了万全的准备，他带来了大大的涂满鲜奶的蛋糕和葡萄酒，甚至还自备了安全套，就在他已经脱掉了的牛仔裤袋里。他捧着那些东西敲开门的时候露出八颗牙齿展现最标准真诚的笑容，小妞们对他挑了挑眉指着桌子让他坐下一起玩牌，他以为今天一定有戏，直到其中一个姑娘接了个电话站起来走掉——然后为了让牌局能继续，她们把就在隔壁休息的库加给叫了过来。  
得了，现在小妞们都在看库加了，没人在乎简森夹紧的双腿之间凉飕飕的感受。  
牌局继续，简森对着库加挤眉弄眼意图考验一下他们之间的默契度，库加似笑非笑地继续丢牌，这一局简森死得更快，他摔下一手烂牌喊着：“这他妈——”然后他看见边上的小妞们看他的眼神掺杂着不满和鄙夷，他硬生生把后半句话给咽了回去。  
库加看着他，简森低头看了看自己最后的一件衣服，小声对库加说：“我不想玩了。”库加没挪开视线，简森耷拉着眉毛捏着自己的衣服下摆，“你是故意看我出洋相……”他一咬牙把衣服给脱了，差点碰掉了自己的眼镜，边上的小妞们看着他裸露的上身笑着说了一大堆话，简森扶着自己的眼镜问库加，“她们说什么？”  
“她们说你很白。”  
“哦，得了……”简森往前靠在了桌子上，桌子的边沿压在他的胸口。他全神贯注于手中的牌，妄图无视边上女人的调笑和库加沉默的凝视，但幸运女神似乎彻底抛弃了他——他又输了。  
他摊开手——也不再夹紧双腿了，简森抬起身体，胸前被桌子压出一道印痕，他摊着手说：“我没有衣服可以脱了！”  
库加和女人们说了几句，她们嘀咕了一会儿，佩皮托跳了起来把蛋糕搬到了桌上。  
“这是要干嘛……喔喔喔，等等！”  
佩皮托用手指挑起鲜奶油往简森的胸前抹，又凉又粘的触感把简森吓得往后退，他从椅子上跌了下去摔飞了眼镜，当他匆忙抓回自己的眼镜戴回去时，看见小妞们都笑得打滚——她们的视线时不时扫过简森的两腿之间，当他发现这一点后试图用手遮住，一秒钟后他觉得自己简直是蠢透了。  
“库加……嘿库加，来……来帮帮我。”  
库加绕过笑成一团的女人们走到简森身边，伸手把他拉了起来，简森坐在椅子上一脸尴尬，佩皮托手里托着蛋糕看着他，他惊恐地摇头，库加对他说：“今天是她生日，你最好听她的。”  
简森看了看自己被抹上鲜奶油的胸口——那些鲜奶油和他的胸毛搅在一起看起来很恶心。他用手指抹了抹，尽最大努力做出可怜的表情对库加说：“能……抹在背上吗？”  
女人们马上清空了一张沙发，简森用两只手捂着自己的下体挪到了沙发跟前，在趴上去的时候他在想今天简直糟得不能再糟了，他把脸埋在沙发里，然后他听见叽叽喳喳的女人们挤了过来，万分愉快地把奶油往他的背上抹。  
库加没有加入她们……这真是不幸中的万幸。  
简森觉得自己就像一个玩具，她们玩得不亦乐乎，他希冀着她们玩得够高兴，这样他在她们中的分数能高一些，也许下一回可以让他给她们抹奶油——然后他听见刺耳的电话铃声。  
佩皮托接起电话说了几句，接着屋子里的小妞们就都兴高采烈地出了门，简森扭头看了一眼，他看见最后一个出门的佩皮托小声和库加耳语了几句，库加望了简森两眼，最后佩皮托亲了一下库加的脸颊——嘴角——反正就是那么回事儿。  
他趴在沙发上冲着库加喊：“嘿！嘿！怎么回事？你们什么都不跟我说！”  
库加关上了门：“她们搞到一个游泳池。”  
“那我们也去吧？！”  
“只招待女宾。”  
“噢……”  
简森趴回到沙发上，他沮丧万分，现时现刻的情形和他的初衷大相径庭。他心有不甘地抱怨着：“她们根本就不正眼看我，我知道，她们比较喜欢你，我用脚趾头都能看得出来。”  
库加走到他的边上，简森扭头看着他：“能……帮我把这些奶油擦掉吗？”  
库加坐在椅子上，他依然赤着上身，胸肌看起来简直像是闪着光，他伸手从简森的背上刮起一块鲜奶油，轻微的触摸让简森打了个抖。简森叹了口气：“老天，你的动作比她们温柔多了。她们可真是粗鲁……她们对你也这么粗鲁吗？”  
库加停下了手里的动作，犹豫了几秒后他终于开口：“什么？”  
“我是说……她们对你，她们喜欢你，呃，所以对你，应该很，温柔？”  
简森歪着脖子看着库加，库加看着手里的鲜奶油：“我不知道。”  
“你怎么会不知道？拜托，伙计，别装了……我又不会生气。”简森冲着库加眨眼，“这屋里又没别人，我也不会说给别人听的。”  
库加被他看了会儿突然站了起来，抬起一条腿跨过简森的身体骑在他的大腿根上，在简森来得及反抗前拧住他的脖子把他的脸按进了沙发。  
“嘿——！库加、我会死的……！”  
库加放松了自己的力道，简森费劲地回头望他，他皱着眉头，迟疑地舔了舔手上的鲜奶油，然后压住简森的背：“我并没有和她们做。”  
当库加的舌头从他自己的指尖舔过时简森听见脑袋里发出一种好像漏气的声音，一想到那些鲜奶油都是从他的背上刮下来的简森简直要晕厥。这太……奇怪了。他清楚地感觉到自己心跳加速，想要别开视线但是眼睛就是牢牢盯着库加的舌头、嘴唇还有他的亮闪闪的胸……简森结结巴巴地问：“哦，不，这个……你和她们这么亲密……刚才佩皮托还对你说了什么，紧紧靠着你的……耳朵。”  
库加又抹掉简森背上的一大块鲜奶油，他几乎趴在简森背上对他说：“你想知道她跟我说了什么？”  
这个答案一定会超出想象。简森猜测了无数种可能，最后还是敌不过自己的好奇心：“……是什么？”  
“她问我……为什么还没把你吃了。”库加低下头舔过简森背上的鲜奶油。  
在库加的舌尖碰到简森背脊的瞬间简森全身都僵硬了，他意识到那不是库加的手指而是别的什么，最有可能的就是舌头，而这让他几乎血液倒流，他倒抽一口气，伴随着跑调一般的声音。  
“什么——”  
“很甜。”库加的声音紧紧贴着他的耳朵，他摘掉自己那顶似乎长在脑袋上的帽子，捏着简森的下巴说，“我说你。”  
他的嘴唇毫无预兆地靠了过来——好吧，其实预兆已经足够多了，虽然在简森看来那远远不够。库加用他刚刚沾到鲜奶油的舌头舔开了简森僵住的嘴唇，甜腻腻的舌尖滑进简森的嘴里，把甜味儿往他的嘴里塞，他用力吮吸简森的舌头直到他都觉得疼了，简森试着扭动身体伸出了一只手推在库加身上，但扭曲的姿势让他一点力气都用不出来。  
他呜呜叫了几声，然后库加松开了他的嘴唇，简森感觉到自己的口水都流出来了，他狼狈地吸了吸，库加便又凑了过来把他的口水舔掉，简森拼尽了全力才克制住没有失态地大喊。  
“这这这这是什么——”  
“鲜奶油。”  
“不！哦天哪……”  
“嘘。”库加凑在简森耳朵边上小声安抚他，他用手固定住简森的头让他看着自己，他的长头发从脸颊边上滑下来落到简森的脸上，简森屏住了呼吸不敢吹动那些发丝，他看见库加的眼睛里有一些不同以往的东西——绝不是一个狙击手惯常的神情。  
他感觉到和自己的身体贴在一起的库加的肌肉线条——结实的胸部粘住了他的背脊缓慢滑动，隔着裤子的双腿紧紧夹住他的下半身，热度源源不断地传了过来，那热度很不正常，一点不像库加——简森小心翼翼地呼出气体，他的鼻腔几乎被烧坏，他意识到自己也热得不太正常，那么这也许……是这里糟糕的天气造成的。  
汗水从他的发根渗出沿着额头慢慢滑下，空气就像是受潮的火药让人烦躁无比，简森张开嘴试探着叫了一声：“库加……？”  
库加眯起眼睛靠得更近了些，他每移近一寸简森就感觉面前的空气绷紧了一分，当他移到鼻尖和简森的相碰，嘴唇几乎要触到简森时他说：“佩皮托是对的。”  
他说完这句话就咬住了简森的下唇，动作甚至有些粗鲁，简森刚要叫出声就被他给堵上了——用自己的嘴，库加吸住简森的嘴唇急切地用齿尖滑过，最后是他的舌头长驱直入，与简森的舌头相遇，依然带着鲜奶油的香甜气味。  
简森气喘吁吁地应付着库加的掠夺，他这回是货真价实的不能呼吸，他转了转脖子让自己趴得舒服点儿，然后试着跟上库加的节奏——这一切简直太累人了。  
他含糊地叫着：“库加，我没法呼吸，我，我没法……呼吸。”  
库加放过了简森的嘴唇——他看起来有点恋恋不舍，用拇指来回拨弄简森僵住的下唇，把留在嘴边的鲜奶油抹开——简森哆嗦着用最小的幅度开合他的嘴唇：“我错过了什么？这……这是惩罚吗？”  
库加含住了他的耳垂：“我以为你该明白。”  
“我不太明白……呃我是说，我，这让我有点，呃，措手不……”  
库加的手突然探到简森身下，他摸到简森的两腿之间，这动作吓得简森几乎咬到自己的舌头，然后库加在他耳朵边上小声说：“你准备好了。”  
其实简森早就察觉到库加顶在他屁股上的玩意儿变硬了，糟糕的是现在好像轮到了他，他挣扎着说：“我这是受到了你的惊吓……”  
“不。”库加的嘴唇落到了他的背脊上，“你很热。”  
他的手滑进了简森的腹股沟——手指上因为操枪而生起的茧子刮在大腿根不是一般的刺激。简森张开嘴还没来得及发出声音，库加的手指已经捏住了他的阴茎，他的叫喊冲口而出：“库加——？！等等、哦……见鬼……”  
库加捏得他很舒服，他的手指来回抚弄简森的阴茎和球囊，这感觉——比自己打手枪好一万倍。简森一片空白的脑袋里突然闯进来这样的一个念头，但他甚至还没想出这比喻有何不妥就又陷入了空白。  
他感到库加的另一只手刮过他背上的鲜奶油后毫不迟疑地拂过他的尾椎，大拇指挤开括约肌往他的屁股里钻，滑溜溜的手指进入他的身体刮过他的肠壁，简森觉得自己的心都快跳出来了。  
“啊！库加，等等，这他妈……到底是什么……啊！”  
又有手指钻了进来，沾着鲜奶油在他的身体里进进出出，试着扩张他的出口，简森被压得难以动弹，他抬起小腿勾住库加的腿蹭了几下，库加咬着他的肩膀吮吸到出现红印，他的声音又湿又热：“我以为你明白了。”  
简森试着让自己平静下来，但声音里依然带着颤音：“你是在开玩笑吗，我，我会不明白吗……我明白这是……什么，我他妈当然明……白……啊……”  
库加把手指收了回去，他迅速脱掉了裤子，握住自己的阴茎搓了几下，那玩意儿很快涨得更大，他握住顶端戳在简森的尾椎上小幅画着圈对他说：“那太好了。你带套子了吗？”  
简森觉得自己的力气一下子被抽干净了——他手脚发软，被库加的家伙顶住屁股的感觉真实得简直像个玩笑。那家伙真热……烫得那一整块皮肤都快烧焦了。简森咽了口口水，头转向地上自己的牛仔裤说：“在……在那儿。”  
库加伸手把他的裤子捞起来，摸索了一会儿后简森听见了塑料包装被撕开的声音——他不敢回头看，虽然他现在想看到库加的脸想得要命，但是他没有勇气看着库加给自己戴套子，用的还是他的套子。  
简森用颤抖的手指抓住了身下的沙发，库加的膝盖顶开简森的双腿，他抱住简森的腰把他的下半身拎起来一些，把鲜奶油涂抹在套子上，然后他最后一次问简森：“你明白？”  
“……我也不是很明白我是不是真的明白……”  
说晚了。库加握住自己的阴茎把顶端往简森的屁股里挤，一半都没插到简森就叫了出来，他弯起了自己的腿身体再度僵硬，库加俯身到他背上亲吻他的脖子，另一只手慢慢开始揉弄他的阴茎。  
“放松些。”  
“这一点都不简单……哦不，别停在那儿，我会裂开吗！别……别摸我……”  
“我不会伤害你。”  
“我又不是小孩儿别说这个……天哪……还没……啊……结束吗……”  
库加把自己完全顶进了简森的身体里。他摸着简森的屁股对他说：“才刚开始。”  
库加慢慢抬起腰身将自己抽离一些后再度下落，阴茎没入简森的体内，他的阴囊拍在简森的屁股上发出沉闷的声音，简森呻吟着弓起了背脊，手指简直能抠烂沙发——他的身体被挤得满满的，没留下一丝空隙，库加的每一次顶弄都让他心律失常。  
他抽动得越来越快，肉体拍击的声音听起来似乎越来越大声，简森唯一知道的是他的脸一定红得不能再红了，他毫不怀疑再过一会儿他的脸就会开始滴血了。  
库加顶在他的前列腺上，一瞬间能让简森处于当机状态。他失去了对手脚的控制软倒在沙发上，库加环住他的腰身把他拉起一些，简森脸贴着沙发尽最大的努力让自己的语句听起来连贯：“库加，你能不能……温柔点……”  
库加把阴茎拔了出来，简森看了他一眼，他握住简森的一只脚踝把他转了过来。  
他俯身压住简森，胸肌挤摩着简森的胸口，亲吻他的嘴唇啃咬他的乳头抚弄他的大腿，直到简森抬起自己的腰身不停磨蹭库加的小腹。  
库加托起简森的身体，把自己又深深埋了进去，这次插到底时他听见简森满足地叹息。  
他摘掉简森的眼镜，简森向他抗议：“嘿……我看不见了……”库加的手指插进简森细碎的金发里来回摩挲，他凑到简森面前舔他脸上的鲜奶油，简森勾住了他的脖子回吻他。  
库加压住简森的一条腿慢慢开始摇动自己的身体，手指几乎嵌进简森的肉里，简森吃力地掰开他的手指，喘着气庆幸：“还好你捏的不是我的……老二。”  
库加顺手压住他的阴茎用力搓动起来，在简森大呼小叫着再一次掰开他的手指时他似乎笑出了声。  
“别在这种时候……笑我。”简森沿着自己的腹股沟摸到库加插入自己身体的位置，库加停下动作拔出大半让简森颤抖无力的手指包围了上去，他顶着简森的额头说：“感觉如何？”  
“好像还是……我的比较大……？”  
库加拉开简森的手猛地插到底，简森哀嚎着用腿夹紧了他的身体，他喘着气说：“再说一遍。”  
“你好棒，你太棒了，哦……你……慢一点……”  
简森头一次感觉做爱是这么没完没了的一件事情，他被抽到真空又被迅速填满，库加的阴茎时不时还蹭过他的前列腺让他一阵抽搐，他惊吓万分觉得自己被推上没有止境的高潮永远落不下来……他握住自己的阴茎来回搓动，但没做多久就放弃了，因为他手抖得捏不住。  
他小声叫唤着：“库加，库加……帮帮我……”然后他感觉到一只布满枪茧的手握住他的阴茎——这确实太刺激了。  
刺痛和压迫完整到达他的脑袋里，他闭起眼睛抱紧了库加的身体，在他耳朵边上喘息不停。  
进入简森身体的部分粗大炽热，简直能把身体烧穿。简森把腿分得更开，一条腿还缠在库加的腰臀间，另一条腿已经夹不住库加的腰身而滑落下来，勾起的趾尖在地面上来回拖拉，他扭动身体踩住地面打算把自己的身体顶得更高一些。  
库加揽住他的下半身抽插得更为猛烈，每一次顶到深处都能听见简森的哼叫声，毫不掩饰肆无忌惮地叫着，内容早已成了一连串无意义的音节。库加低下头顶着简森的胸口舔舐他胸前残留的鲜奶油，简森条件反射地抽搐着，抱紧他的头发出更多的呢喃。  
库加握紧了手——简森叫了一声，然后在他手里射了出来，他精疲力竭地等待着射精的结束，就在他伸手打算去拉开库加的手时他感到库加的身体突然抽紧了，他闭紧了眼睛咬紧牙齿——简森看见库加浓黑的眼睫毛在微微颤抖，他高潮时的表情简直能让简森再硬一回——  
那当然是说笑的。简森瘫在沙发上一动不动，眼看着库加抬起身体将阴茎从他的身体里拔出来，那一瞬间真是让人怅然若失，然后他模模糊糊看见库加摘掉套子揉成一团丢在了什么地方，他抬起手舔了舔手上的鲜奶油——  
不对，那些白色的应该是——简森的精液。  
“等等等等，库加你在舔什么？！”库加神态坦然地看着简森显得问这个问题的简森像个白痴，他有些难为情地缩起身体。  
库加爬到他身上对他小声耳语：“我说过你很甜。”  
“你很……热……”简森热得快喘不过气来了。  
他们叠在一起躺在沙发上过了不知道多久，直到简森忍耐不住开口：“我说……佩皮托她们几点回来？”  
“她们今天不会回来的。”  
“……啊？游泳游一夜吗？……哦我的天我又问了个蠢问题。我是说，我们就这样……躺着吗？”  
“……”  
“几点了？”  
库加头也没抬伸手摸到地上自己的衣服，在里面摸索了一阵取出了手机，他拿到面前看了一眼：“老大让我们明天早上9点在墓园碰头。现在……凌晨3点。”  
“见鬼！我们还有几个小时可以睡觉？……墓园好远啊？！”简森惊慌失措地把自己的脸上下揉了一顿，最后他摸了摸自己的屁股，“……哦不。”  
“我让佩皮托她们送我们过去。”库加打开了手机。  
简森沮丧地捂住了脸：“她们会那么好心吗……”  
“是的……”库加笑了笑，“她们一直都很热心。”

end


End file.
